L'Héritage
by petitenarya
Summary: Vaccances d'été, quelques semaines avant la rentrée en septième année de nos héros, Une dispute fait éclater la famille Malefoy. A la rentrée tout le monde y va de sa propre idée et regarde Draco de travers, même les Serpentards...
1. Chapter 1

_**L'héritage**_

_**Prologue**_____

Avis aux lecteurs, cette fic sera composée de deux parties elles- mêmes composées de plusieurs parties. La première partie se déroulera lors de la 7ème année à Poudlard des héros de cette fic. La deuxième se déroulera elle quelques mois après la sortie de Poudlard de nos héros, pendant leurs études supérieures. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews s'il vous plait, j'aime avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs sur ce que j'écris.

_**Première partie**____**: Le choix en héritage**___

**Chapitre un**

-Jamais je ne deviendrais un mangemort père ! Car _moi _j'ai ma fierté et je ne veux pas devenir l'esclave de Voldemort ! Draco Malefoy eut un sourire ironique devant la réaction de son père au nom du dark lord. Vous vous ventez de notre sang pur mais vous tremblez au nom d'un de ceux que vous appelez « sang-de-bourbe », où sont donc votre mépris et votre haine de ses gens là ? Le blond criait maintenant.

-Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres petit avorton ! Tu n'en es pas digne, répondit Lucius.

-Faux ! Je ne le crains pas c'est tout, c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas le servir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te livrerais pas à lui car tu es mon fils et que j'espère que tu changeras d'avis mais tu vas partir, et ce pour ne revenir que lorsque tu voudras servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco sourit, fit apparaître ses bagages d'un geste de sa baguette et les réduisit pour les faire tenir dans sa poche d'un autre geste.

-Dans ce cas adieu père, au revoir mère.

Sur ce Draco transplana avec ses bagages pour le Chaudron Baveur en attendant que la dernière semaine des grandes vacances passe et de retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année.

Cette dernière semaine de vacance fut très calme comparée aux précédentes qu'il avait passé au manoir, certes il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe comme là-bas, mais il était au calme et pouvais faire ce qu'il voulait, son père n'était plus là pour le forcer à assister aux tortures qu'il infligeait à ses divers prisonniers. Alors son temps il le passa à lire pour son plaisir, pour sa curiosité ou pour se remettre dans le bain des études. La seule ombre au tableau était justement la rentrée, car il savait très bien que, dés le lendemain de son départ, ses camarades de Serpentard étaient au courant de sa _trahison,_ les premiers jours à l'école ne seraient pas faciles et ensuite ça se calmerait, du moins l'espèrait-il. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'il voie Dumbledore pour lui demander à avoir une chambre personnelle, Voldemort voudrait le faire éliminer pour avoir refuser de se joindre à lui, alors hors de question qu'il partage encore sa chambre avec des mangemorts en puissance comme avant.

Mais Draco avait beau appréhender le jour de la rentrée, il n'en arriva que plus vite, vous savez bien, c'est toujours comme ça. Plus on attend un jour et plus le temps semble long, par opposition, plus on redoute un jour et plus le temps semble court, trop court. A croire que Chronos prend un malin plaisir à nous contredire et à nous voir nous débattre contre lui en vain. Ce jour là Draco se leva tôt, le Poudlard Express partait à 9h30 pile, comme ça il pouvait prendre son temps pour se prépare et se détendre en vue des évènements qui allaient suivre.

Et il ne fut pas déçu ! Quand il arriva sur le quais 9 ¾ avec ses bagages il vit en plus des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles les Serpentard qui lui lançaient des regards méprisants. Puis, alors qu'il allait monter dans le train pour se trouver un compartiment vide il vit Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Premier acte » se dit Draco en s'arrêtant devant la porte du train, il n'allait pas non plus aller vers eux pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Quand ils furent devant lui Pansy ouvrit le bal :

-Ne compte même plus sur notre mariage Malefoy, un traître ne me mérite pas.

-Parce que tu croyais vraiment que je me serrais marié avec toi ? Lâcha le blond cinglant. Plutôt mourir !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis et à qui tu le dis Malefoy, intervint Blaise. Tu ne peux plus tout te permettre comme avant, Papa n'est plus là pour te protéger.

-Comme c'est mignon ! Cracha Draco. Le petit Blaisounet protège sa future femme. C'est bien ça son petit surnom, hein Pansy ? Tu m'as bien vite remplacé, mais entre toi et moi, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Et pour ta gouverne Blaise, dit le blond en s'approchant du brun, ton cher maître ne me fait pas peur, contrairement à toi. Et je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne. Alors tu transmettras tout mos mépris à ce cher _Voldy._

Sur ces mots Draco contourna le couple et monta dans le train, s'installa dans un compartiment vide et se mit à lire. Comme il s'y attendait personne ne vint s'installer avec lui, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient assistés à la scène de plus loin, et quand ils passèrent devant le compartiment de Draco Harry s'arrêta et observa un peu le blond. Il lisait un livre de potion, et ne vit pas que le brun était là, quelque chose avait changé en lui, se dit Harry. Mais quoi, il ne parvenait pas à le voir et ne put chercher plus loin car Ron te Hermione lui faisaient signe, ils avaient trouvés un compartiment. Quand il les eut rejoint et qu'ils furent installés Ron prit la parole :

-Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

-On savait qu'il s'était opposé à son père, dit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais du mal à y croire.

-Hmm, moi aussi je doutais, dit Harry, mais on vient de voir que c'est vrai.

-C'est peut-être une ruse, hasarda Ron.

-Non, dit Harry, je l'ai observé quand vous cherchiez un compartiment. Il lisait un livre de potion, il a vraiment changé, je l'ai sentit.

-Hmm, marmonna le rouquin. C'est sur que c'est un sacré changement pour Malefoy junior de lire un livre de potion !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais dit :

-Arrête Ron, moi aussi je l'ai sentit en le regardant pendant sa dispute avec Blaise et Pansy, il est différent, il est plus…

-Vrai, finit Harry.

-Oui ! C'est ça, s'exclama la jeune femme. Et puis Pansy est si mauvaise actrice qu'on aurait tout de suite remarqué que leur dispute était du chiqué, alors que là elle avait vraiment l'air dégoûtée par Draco…

-Ouais, ben moi je reste sceptique, reprit Ron, parce que je n'ai pas vu ou sentit se changement chez lui, et je demande des preuves.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pour un sorcier Ron était vraiment trop terre à terre ! Harry lui sourit et dit :

-tu verras Ron, tu verras.

Le reste du voyage fut gai et agité pour le trio gryffondorien entre les parties d'échec, les récits de vacances de leurs camarades et les nombreuses fugues de Trévor le crapaud de Neville.

Pour Draco le voyage fut plutôt calme et solitaire, mais il s'en moquait, la solitude il en avait l'habitude.

Quand le train arriva à la gare de Prés-au-Lard tout le monde fut surpris de voir McGonagall qui attendait sur le quai. Le directeur se dirigea vers le trio gryffondorien pour le saluer puis alla chercher Draco avec qui elle monta seule dans une calèche.

-Alors Draco, dit McGonagall, comment s'est passé le voyage ?

-Seul, répondit le blond, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

La sorcière sourit.

-Je suis fière de toi, ces mots firent sursauter le jeune homme, tu as su faire un choix difficile avec courage.

-Merci madame.

-Je sais que tu as changé, je le sens et je ne suis pas le seul, tu ne restera seul longtemps, crois moi. Mais je sais aussi qu'il dangereux de s'opposer à Voldemort, et je ne pense pas me tromper en me disant que tu aimerais bien avoir une chambre particulière ?

-Non, vous ne vous trompez pas madame, répondit Draco.

-Bien, alors ta nouvelle chambre se trouve en dehors de l'aile Serpentard, derrière le tableau de la fée Viviane, prés de la salle des trophées. Tu verras avec elle pour le mot de passe.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

-Ne me remercie pas Draco, c'est normal pour moi de protéger ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort, tout comme Dumbledore l'aurait fait…

La calèche s'arrêta quelques instants après ces mots de la directrice et ils en descendirent tout les deux, chacun se dirigeant vers une direction différente de celle de l'autre.

McGonagall rejoignit la table des professeurs dans la grande salle et Draco rejoignit celle des Serpentards dans l'ignorance totale. Il s'installa à part des autres, assista à la cérémonie de la répartition, dîna puis se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la fée Viviane il dit :

-Bonjour, enfin bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Mr Malefoy, avez-vous décidé de votre mot de passe ?

-J'avais pensé à Narcissa, le prénom…

-De votre mère oui, je sais, mais c'est bien trop prévisible, trouvez autre chose.

«Depuis quand les tableaux décident-ils de notre mot de passe ? » se demanda Draco.

-C'est pour votre sécurité Mr Malefoy, la directrice m'a prévenue de la situation.

Alors Draco se mit à réfléchir, mais ne trouva rien et la fée intervint à nouveau en lui intimant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Et si nous disions Altàriel, chuchota-t-elle, je trouve que cela vous va bien, et personne ne pourra le deviner puisqu'il vient de moi.

Draco acquiesça puis entra dans sa nouvelle chambre et n'entendit pas la fée qui dit derrière lui avec un sourire mystérieux :

-Un vrai prénom d'ange…

La chambre était spacieuse et confortable, les murs étaient couverts de papier peint beige, la moquette épaisse était bordeaux, à gauche de la porte d'entrée il y avait un lit de bois de pin assez large pour que trois personne puissent y dormir à l'aise, une table de nuit du même bois était installée à la droite du lit. Adroite de la porte, contre le mur se trouvait une armoire immense, en face du lit il y avait un grand bureau, ces deux meubles étaient tout deux du même bois foncé aux reflets rouges. En face de l'armoire il y avait un canapé beige et une table basse en bois teinté bordeaux, au centre de la pièce il y avait une table ronde et quatre chaises. En face de la porte d'entrée une autre porte donnait sur une salle de bain et des toilettes dans des tons vert d'eau. La salle de bain elle-même contenait une baignoire d'une taille plus que raisonnable, une cabine de douche, un lavabo et une armoire de toilette. A droite de la porte de la salle de bain, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui inondait la pièce de la lumière du jour.

Draco sourit, il allait se plaire ici.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la rentrée était passée et tout était calme à Poudlard Enfin calme, il fallait tout de même compter sur les fréquentes altercations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Après une semaine les Serpentards s'étaient lassés de s'en prendre à Draco, surtout parce qu'ils se faisaient souvent recevoir, et bien ! Le blond avait tout de même été le Prince des Serpentards pendant six ans, alors ils ne devaient pas compter sur les mots pour réussir à le blesser, surtout qu'il les connaissait somme toute assez bien. Mais Draco préférait encore quand ils essayait de le mettre en boite, au moins il s'occupait en leur répondant, là il se sentait vraiment seul et c'était dur pour lui car la solitude qu'il connaissait chez lui était différente de celle qu'il vivait en ce moment à Poudlard.

Pourtant ce matin là était différent, alors qu'il déjeunait les chouettes et les hiboux arrivèrent pour porter le courrier, et comme tous les matins Draco n'y prêta pas attention, qui aurait bien pu lui écrire maintenant qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec son père ? Alors il fut plutôt surpris de voir le hibou grand duc de sa famille se poser devant lui, une enveloppe dans les pattes. Il donna un bout de pain au hibou qui repartit puis regarda l'enveloppe, il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture noire et fine qui traçait son nom : c'était celle de sa mère ! Draco sourit d'un vrai sourire heureux et quitta la grande salle sans finir de manger pour lire la lettre de sa mère.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron qui observait Draco en signe d'un changement cracha brusquement son jus de citrouille en voyant le blond qui souriait.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en essuyant la table. Fais un peu attention !

-C'est bon j'vous crois, dit le rouquin en ignorant la réflexion de la brune.

-Tu nous crois ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

-Pour Draco, dit Ron en montrant le blond qui quittait la grande salle en souriant, c'est vrai qu'il à changé, avant je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire vraiment.

-Bon, et maintenant que tu as ta preuve, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, tu pourrais peut-être finir ton déjeuner sans inonder le reste de la table.

En sortant de la grande salle Draco entra dans la première salle vide qu'il trouva et entreprit de lire la lettre de sa mère.

_Mon cher Draco, _

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne _

_pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais c'était_

_difficile car ton père m'a interdit de le_

_faire et me surveillait. Je profite d'un_

_appel imprévu de Voldemort pour _

_rédiger cette lettre._

_Je veux que tu saches que je suis très_

_Fière de toi et du choix que tu as fait, _

_Ce n'était pas facile mais tu l'as quand _

_même fait et c'est ça qui me rend fière _

_de toi._

_J'espère que la rentrée n'a pas été trop_

_difficile avec les autres Serpentards, _

_méfie toi d'eux car Voldemort veut_

_ta mort, il risque de les utiliser contre toi._

_Maintenant ce que tu vas lire va te _

_sembler étrange, mais c'est très important_

_si jamais un jour tu te sens mal sans raisons_

_apparentes et que Mrs Pomfresh n'arrive pas _

_à te soulager préviens moi au plus vite, je _

_viendrais._

_Fais bien attention à toi mon chéri._

_Maman._

_P.S__: Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien._

Draco était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère, son père étant d'une nature violente, il s'était inquiété pour elle, mais se doutait que si elle ne lui écrivait pas c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais elle allait bien et c'était l'essentiel, par contre la dernière partie de sa lettre lui semblait étrange, pourquoi se sentirait-il mal sans raisons ? Et pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh ne pourrait-elle pas le soulager ?

« Je comprendrais sûrement le moment venu » Se dit le blond en rangeant la lettre de sa mère dans son sac de cours. Puis après quelques instants où il essaya encore de comprendre les mots mystérieux de sa mère, il sortit heureux de la salle pour aller à son premier cours du matin, potion.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les Serpentards qui avaient vu que Draco avait reçut une lettre et qui l'attendaient dans le couloir qui menait à leur salle de cours.

«Un peu d'action ? » Se dit le jeune homme en les voyant sourire à son approche.

-Alors Malefoy, content d'avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui très, répondit l'intéressé.

C'est là que Pansy attaqua :

-Mais est-ce que ce quelqu'un t'a parlé de l'état dans lequel se trouve ta mère ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Demanda Draco.

-Oh juste que l'autre jour ton père nous à invités mes parents et moi à manger, dit Pansy en souriant.

-Moi aussi j'étais là, dit Blaise. Et ta mère n'avait pas l'air en forme, il parait qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers du hall d'entrée…

C'est à ce moment la que le trio gryffondorien arriva et que Harry intervint :

-Dis-moi Zabini, depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour les autres, je croyais qu'il fallait un cœur pour ça ?

L'intervention fit réagir Draco :

-Et toi Parkinson, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour ma mère, occupe toi de la tienne qui invite le premier homme qui passe à la moindre absence de ton père. Il parait même qu'elle ne refuse pas les moldus… Tu es sure de connaître ton père ?

En voyant les visages de Blaise et Pansy, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Draco éclatèrent de rire. Puis quand tous les Serpentards furent partis Draco se tourna vers Harry et dit :

-Merci.

Et il partit vers la salle de cours suivit de prés par le trio qui allait lui aussi en cours de potion. Et il les entendit donc parler.

-Alors là c'est bon, c'est sur il à changé, disait Ron. Il t'as dit merci Harry, tu te rends compte ?

-C'est pourtant pas faute de te l'avoir dire depuis le jour de la rentrée, dit Harry en riant.

-Mais tu es comme Descartes, intervint Hermione, il faut du concret.

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

-Comment ça comme des cartes ? Demanda Ron. Où est le rapport avec les cartes ?

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron un peu vexé.

-Descartes, Ron, dit Harry, pas des cartes, c'était un grand philosophe moldu.

-Hmm, mais quelle idée d'avoir un nom pareil aussi !

Alors Harry et Hermione rirent de plus belle et devant eux Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Dans la journée Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre les trois Gryffondors. Harry et peut être Hermione aussi avaient vus dés la rentrée qu'il avait changé, mais Ron avait voulu des preuves. Ce qu'il comprenait d'ailleurs, il avait quand même passé six ans à les haïr cordialement. Mais c'était surtout pour obéir à son père dont il avait peur, et maintenant ? Serrait-il possible qu'ils se lient tous les quatre d'amitié ? Et sa mère ? Est-ce que ce que Pansy et Blaise avaient dit était vrai ? Son père la battait elle ? C'était peut-être à cause de son départ, peut-être la punissait-il à défaut de pouvoir punir son fils…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Draco alla dans sa chambre pour passer sa tenue de Quidditch puis se dirigea vers le terrain, quand il y arriva il vit Harry qui volait déjà sur son balais. Et visiblement il se faisait plaisir ! En effet le brun effectuait des loopings et tout un tas de figures, il volait pour le plaisir et il était vraiment doué. Draco faisait demi-tour et allait repartir pour le château quand il entendit Harry qui l'appelait :

-Draco attends !

Le blond se retourna et vit Harry qui atterrissait à quelques mètres de lui.

-Le terrain est assez grand pour nous deux, tu ne crois pas ? demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es intervenu ce matin ?

Harry haussa les épaules et dit :

-Parce que j'ai vu que tu avais changé, pare que j'ai appris que tu t'es opposé à ton père et donc à Voldemort, ce qui signifie que la personne que j'ai connue pendant six ans n'étais pas toi. Et puis je crois que pour une fois ils avaient touché une corde sensible, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour te faire reprendre le dessus.

-Merci.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

Draco sourit, puis une idée lui vint :

-Et si on lâchait le vif d'or ? Comme ça, juste pour voir…

-Ok, mais à une condition…enfin deux.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda le blond.

-D'abord on prend les mêmes balais comme ça on serra à égalité.

-Ok, ensuite ?

-Ensuite on essaye de faire connaissance, j'aimerais vraiment connaître le vrai Draco Malefoy.

-Ok.

Alors ils se dirigèrent vers la réserve à balais pour prendre tout les deux le même modèle, un brossdur, et pour prendre la malle qui contenait le vif d'or qu'ils lâchèrent.

Ils décolèrent tout les deux en même temps et en attendant que le vif d'or montre le bout de ses ailes ils s'amusèrent à faire des loopings, des tonneaux et d'autres figures acrobatiques. Puis le vif d'or sortit de sa cachette et la chasse commença, Harry qui n'avait pas vu le vif comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait quand il vit Draco plonger brusquement vers le sol et il plongea à son tour pour talonner le blond. Mais le vif avait prit la tangente et les deux garçons n'avaient plus qu'une solution : comme dans un vrai match il survolaient le terrain en regardant partout pour apercevoir le vif d'or en premier et peut être l'attraper aussi.

Cette fois-ci ils l'aperçurent tout les deux en même temps et s'élancèrent dans un même geste, le vif d'or brillait au milieu des gradins des Serdaigles. Au début Draco prit de l'avance mais Harry le rattrapa vite, ils étaient maintenant au coude à coude. Arrivés en haut des gradins ils ralentirent pour mieux négocier leur décente vers le vif d'or, et d'un même geste ils tendirent le bras en avant vers la petite balle dorée, et leurs deux mains se refermèrent en, même temps sur le vif d'or.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, Draco lâcha la balle et ils atterrirent prés des vestiaires, ils se regardèrent de nouveau et éclatèrent de rire avant d'y entrer pour prendre une douche. Puis ils ressortirent et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre, ils parlaient de tout en cherchant des formes dans les nuages qui zébraient le ciel.

-Tiens regarde, dit Harry, on dirait un dragon là-haut !

-Moi j'ai un cochon ici ! Répondit Draco en riant. Il va se faire bouffer par ton dragon !

Ils rirent puis le silence s'installa.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père quand tu t'es opposé à lui ? Demanda soudain le brun.

-Ca à cassé quand il m'a dit que Voldemort voulait me rencontrer pour me faire entrer dans les rangs des mangemorts. Alors je lui ai dit que je ne serrais jamais l'esclave de Voldemort et qu'il devait avoir honte de lui parce qu'il haïssait les sang-de-bourbe et qu'il en servait un.

-Il n'a pas dû aimer…

-Non, surtout que j'ai carrément dit « Voldemort » il a tremblé un peu et il à dit que je n'étais pas digne de prononcer le nom du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », je lui ai répondus que c'était parce que moi je ne le craignais pas. Et il m'a dit de partir, sans me livrer à Voldy parce qu'il espérait que je changerais d'avis.

-Il à du être déçu de ne pas te voir revenir après deux jours.

-C'est sur, et il a du entendre parler du pays quand Voldy l'a appris.

Le silence s'installa pour quelques minutes encore puis Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais réagir ?

-Plusieurs choses, répondit Draco. L'état dans lequel mon père est rentré après une punition de Voldemort parce qu'il avait échoué dans une mission, la fierté et puis tout ce que tu as vécu en cinquième et sixième année.

Harry resta silencieux, l'année précédente avait été éprouvante pour lui, entre ses recherches sur les Horcruxes avec Dumbledore, les attaques de mangemorts, les articles de presse, l'attitude du ministère et la mort de Dumbledore…

-Mais c'est surtout la perspective de mon mariage avec Pansy qui m'a réveillé, dit Draco qui avait sentit plus que vu le trouble de Harry quand il avait parlé de l'année dernière.

Une fois de plus ils éclatèrent de rire puis se levèrent pour rentrer au château, le dîner serrait bientôt servit. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrer Harry prit la parole :

-On se retrouve pour manger ?

-Mais pour… commença Draco.

-T'inquiète pas pour Ron et Hermione je vais leur parler, ils comprendrons. Alors ?

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

-Tu viendras à notre table.

-Ouais ça vaudra mieux, on se retrouve ici avant d'ici trente minutes ?

-Ok.

Puis les deux garçons allèrent chacun vers leurs appartements sous les regards étonnés des élèves présents dans le hall. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy qui se donnaient rendez-vous pour dîner, dans quelle dimension parallèle étaient-ils tombés ?

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et en le voyant arriver avec le sourire aux lèvres Ron demanda :

-C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

-Draco, répondit le brun.

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer un peu ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il est venu au terrain pendant que j'y étais, quand il m'a vu il a voulu partir mais je l'ai retenu. Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait tenir sur le terrain, et lui m'a demandé pourquoi je suis intervenu ce matin avant le cours de potion. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais vu qu'il avait changé et que pour moi c'était un nouveau Draco Malefoy que j'ai voulu faire réagir en voyant que Blaise et Pansy avaient marqués un point. Il m'a encore remercié et il a voulu qu'on lâche le vif d'or, juste pour voir, j'ai accepté à condition qu'on fasse vraiment connaissance, il à bien voulu alors on l'a fait.

-Et ? Demanda Ron.

-On avait tout les deux un brossdur de l'école pour être à égalité.

-Mais qui a attrapé le vif d'or ? Cria presque Ron.

-On l'a eu tout les deux en même temps, alors on s'est douché puis on a parlé de son opposition à son père et des raisons cette opposition.

-Alors ? Cette fois Hermione.

-Alors je vous en parlerait plus tard parce que on doit le retrouvait dans hall pour manger ensembles.

-Pardon ??? S'exclama Ron.

-Ron ! Viens ! Dit la jeune fille exaspérée qui suivait déjà Harry vers la porte de la salle commune, le rouquin soupira et les suivit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Draco attendait Harry et ses amis dans le hall devant l'entrée de la grande salle quand un groupe d'une dizaine de Serpentards se planta devant lui, exaspéré il soupira en disant :

-Quoi encore ?

-Mais c'est qu'il se sent harcelé le pauvre petit Malefoy ! Lança Crabb de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Oh, tu as appris de nouveaux mots Crabb, cracha Draco. Ca a du être dur de se mettre aux mots de trois syllabes pour ta cervelle atrophiée… ?

Crabb émit un grognement pour toute réponse et Blaise intervint.

-Lui au moins il reste à sa place, et n'essaye pas de devenir ce qu'il ne pourra jamais être !

-On devient ce que l'on veut devenir Zabini ! Dit Draco. Ce n'est pas la naissance qui détermine la personnalité de quelqu'un.

-La je suis d'accord, dit Pansy, si tu étais vraiment un Malefoy tu n'aurais jamais fais volte face comme ça. Je me demande d'où tu tiens ça…

C'est à ce moment là que Ron, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans le hall, mais restèrent à l'écart pour le moment.

-Ca doit venir de son côté Black, ce sont tous des traîtres à leur sang dans cette famille… C'est quand même décevant de sa mère ! Dit Blaise.

Harry sentit que ça allait mal tourner et voulut intervenir mais fut stoppé par un cri et une vive lumière blanche.

-Aaaaaargh ! Hurlait Draco.

Puis la lumière s'éteint en même temps qu'une onde de choc partit de Draco pour frapper les Serpentards qui furent projetés contre les murs les plus proches. Puis Draco s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Merde ! Cria Harry en se précipitant vers le blond. Appuies-toi sur moi, lui dit-il en arrivant prés de lui pour l'aider.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur les escaliers et fit apparaître du chocolat dans sa main à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

-Tiens prend ça.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Rogue qui sortait de la grande salle.

-Des Serpentards on provoqués Draco monsieur, dit Hermione en arrivant prés du blond et de Harry. Il s'est mis à Hurler et les Serpentards ont étés projetés contre les murs.

-Vous allez bien monsieur Malefoy ? S'inquiéta le professeur de potion en s'approchant de Draco.

-Je me sens fatigué monsieur…

-Ce devait être de la magie spontanée provoquée par votre colère, allez vous reposer je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte un plateau repas dans votre chambre.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna alors vers les Serpentards qui se levaient pour partir discrètement.

-Quant à vous ! Vous serrez tous en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine !

Après un dernier regard noir à Draco les Serpentards partirent en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas prés de s'approcher de nouveau du blond.

-Allez viens ; je te raccompagne, dit Harry en soutenant Draco pour l'aider à se relever. On se retrouve dans la salle commune, ajouta-t-il pour Ron et Hermione.

Rogue était étonné de voir Harry aider Draco mais comme le blond ne protestait pas il ne dit rien et retourna dans la grande salle.

-Alors tu te sens mieux ? demanda Harry quand le blond fut assis sur le canapé de sa chambre.

-Bof… j'ai faim.

Harry sourit.

-Ca va arriver. En tout cas, reprit le brun, tu leur a fait une belle peur, et ce n'est sûrement pas demain qu'ils vont venir te chercher des noises.

-Hmm…c'est déjà ça, répondit Draco. Allez va manger, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

-Ok, à demain alors, repose toi bien.

-A demain.

Harry sortit mais resta quelques minutes devant le portrait qui servait de porte à la chambre du blond et l'entendit se mettre à pleurer. Il voulut entrer pour le calmer mais la fée Viviane l'en empêcha.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il accepte de pleurer devant vous, Mr. Potter. Laissez-le venir à vous à son rythme, et ne vous en faites pas pour lui, je le surveille.

Alors Harry partit le cœur lourd de ne pas pouvoir aider un peu plus Draco, il alla manger puis retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Il va mieux ? Demanda la brune quand elle vit Harry arriver.

-Il est fatigué et il à faim mais ça va, il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos, répondit le jeune homme. Il a fait peur aux Serpentards mais je crois qu'il s'est fait peur à lui aussi.

-Bah, intervint Ron, ça ira mieux quand il aura mangé et qu'il verra que les autres abrutis ne l'approchent plus.

-Le problème, dit Harry en souriant, c'est qu'il a aussi fait peur aux autres élèves qui étaient là et que d'ici la fin de la soirée toute l'école serra au courant.

-C'est déjà en bonne vois, dit Hermione, quand on est entré dans la grande salle, tout le monde en parlait déjà. Ce qui veut dire que toute l'école l'évitera encore plus qu'avant.

Harry acquiesça en hochant la tête et Ron murmura :

-J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Dans sa chambre Draco s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le canapé et pleurait comme jamais il n'avais pleuré depuis sa petite enfance, son corps était pris de tremblement violents, il était pris de tremblements violents, il avait mal dans tout ses muscles mais cela lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, sa peur de s'opposer à son père, son inquiétude face au tournant que prenait sa vie, sa peur pour sa mère, sa colère contre Blaise, Pansy et les autres. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était ce qui venait de se passer et l'évolution de sa relation avec Harry.

Après quelques temps une femme apparut prés de lui, elle était translucide comme un fantôme, c'était la fée Viviane, elle s'approcha du blond et posa sa main évanescente sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Draco se sentit alors envahit d'une douce chaleur et toute douleur, toute inquiétude s'évanouit, il releva la tête et vit la femme qui lui souriait.

-Viviane ?

Elle sourit et dit.

-Chut, dors maintenant petit ange.

La fée posa sa main sur le front de Draco qui s'endormit immédiatement, alors elle le prit dan ses bras, il était aussi léger qu'une plume, et le déposa sur son lit. Elle le couvrit avec une couverture et déposa un baiser sur son front en disant :

-Tu n'es plus seul bel ange, tu ne le seras jamais plus.

Puis elle disparut pour réintégrer son portrait.


End file.
